


The Uruk-hai

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [25]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Uruk-hai

Merry's eyes didn't want to open. His brain was refusing to let them, to let in the day. At first, he thought he had landed awkwardly on the bed and slept that way, but as the day crept in, giving his brain sideways glances and hoping to go unnoticed, he realised he was lying on the hard ground, having been carried and shoved roughly onto it.

At last, he opened his eyes. The sight of Pippin lying peacefully asleep beside him was the only thing that stopped him from sinking into despair as he surveyed the camp of enormous orcs.


End file.
